A variety of medical procedures are performed to provide support to portions of a body of a patient. For example, some medical procedures are performed to treat various pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and correcting various prolapse conditions such as uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse.
Treatments of such dysfunctions have included suturing procedures and/or the use of implants (e.g., mesh) for support or suspension of a portion of a body of a patient. Such suturing and/or implant placing can be difficult and time intensive. Accordingly, such procedures may be very costly. Additionally, due to the level of difficulty, many such procedures are performed by highly skilled physicians which may further increase the cost of the procedure.
The device and methods of the current disclosure may rectify some of the deficiencies described above or other deficiencies in the art.